


Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Stupid.Stupid, stupid, stupid.Stupid Peter, Stupid Stark, Stupid súper hero boyfriend.Wade felt so stupid. He had never been more horny in his life.And stupid Peter had to leave him alone because of a stupid science convention. Stupid Stark internship.Stupid, stupid, stupid.





	Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

Stupid.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Stupid Peter, Stupid Stark, Stupid súper hero boyfriend.

 

Wade felt so stupid. He had never been more horny in his life.

 

And stupid Peter had to leave him alone because of a stupid science convention. Stupid Stark internship.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Well, Wade had two options. He could just sit there, horny and miserable, or he could take care of himself. He remembered the little spider web sack Peter had given him for when he got lonely. He ran to the bed and flipped down. He was already naked, so that was one less thing to worry about.

 

He jumped on the bed and grabbed the little sack from the bedside. He had no clue what was in it, but if it wasn't something great, he would most likely kill Peter when he got back. He opened the bag to see cum inside. Peter's cum. He moaned at the smell. There were about three loads in the sack. Wade moaned just thinking about how Peter had gotten all of that cut for him.

 

Wade knew exactly what to do with it. His last birthday present had been a dildo with a plunge. Peter knew he liked the feeling of being filled, and when it was filled with warm water, it was pretty damn close to the real thing.

 

Wade poured all of Peter's cum into the dildo and squirted some on his face. He wrapped his lips around it, moving one of his hands to his dick.

 

What a stupidly great idea.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

Wade stroked himself as he sucked on the dildo. He let more of Peter's cum flood his tastebuds as he thumbed the head of his dick. His hips bucked off the bed. He slid his hand down and let his fingers circle his hole before pushing two in. With no lube.

 

He began to ride his fingers, moaning around the dildo and releasing more cum into his mouth. He shoved his other two fingers into himself before he removed the dildo from his mouth. He brought it to his entrance and shoved it inside, ducking himself with it hard. He groaned as it slammed against his prostate with every thrust.

 

Wade could feel the knot in his stomach, signaling that he was close. He moaned as he released all over his chest, covering himself with his own jizz.

 

He shoved the plunger, causing Peter's cum to be released inside him. He groaned with pleasure at the feeling.

 

He rolled over and grabbed the plug from the nightstand and shoved it in his cum filled hole.

 

"Great performance baby."

 

Wade froze. He had forgotten about the camera.

I'm cAcKlInG


End file.
